Dasa Mountain Pass
thumb|right|250px Dasa Mountain Pass jest dwudziestym piątym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Myscha the Sled Dog ; Opis : Bohater dociera do Dasa Mountain Pass, gdzie będzie musiał pokonać kolejny popsuty, a zawieszony nad bezdenną przepaścią most. Stoczy też walkę z hordami Krallów na drodze do piwnic Dasa. Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. Beyond the Bluff Eversmoking mountain monastery lies the Dasa Mountain Pass. A high narrow rock canyon is the gateway to some massive and ancient Nali cellars, but the Dasa Mountain Pass and its cellars suffer from the worst Skaarj infestation you've seen yet. You start at the bottom of the lift shaft from the previous map. Ahead is a double door; go through it into a large hall partially converted by the Skaarj that is being used as a storage room for large numbers of equipment crates from the ISV-Kran. The room seems empty but I assure you that it is not. Instead of going up the centre of the storage facility, go round behind the first crate on the left. You will meet in the shadows a SkaarjGunner with a Dispersion Pistol whom you should kill. Make your target a crate further along at the back of the stacks whose back is open. Go towards it - you may well be spotted by another SkaarjGunner with a Dispersion Pistol on the way - and enter the open crate to grab a Shield Belt. Now go back outside the crate stacks and continue up the centre of the room; you will have to kill two more SkaarjGunners with Dispersion Pistols but eventually you'll reach the far end of the hall. The doors at the far end of the hall are locked but it you look left from their position you'll see a lever in a torchlit corner. Go between the pillars and press the lever to open the doors. Then, go through the doors. They lead out into the mountain pass itself, via a small foyer with two alcoves. Enter the alcove to the right to grab an Automag and a Flare from a human corpse, then go out into the pass itself. This first stretch of pass is guardrd by a Krall whom you should kill. When he is dead, open barrels for two Clips, then go round the next corner and kill another Krall that attacks. In this area is a complicated drawbridge currently in the raised position, a lever on the drawbridge itself, and a log book on a pillar in an alcove to the right. Read the log book 1. Now go and look across the deep pit the drawbridge crosses. Looking across with the Rifle's zoom, you will see two Krall sentries patrolling or shooting at you from ground level on the other side, and another on patrol from a rooftop beyond. Decapitate all three then zoom back out again. Press the lever on the drawbridge mechanism to lower it. Cross the pit and try the doors in the structure ahead; they are locked. So, go to the left and go down a corridor into the rock there. You will shortly arrive in a room where a Krall on guard ducks behind some barrels and shoots at you. Kill the Krall and collect the two Clips from the barrels, then collect the Eightball Gun on offer in the same corner. Take the next corridor out of the room, stopping by at an alcove where barrels contain another two Clips. Follow the corridor to its conclusion and you will be in another room where two Krall and a KrallElite sit playing dice. Blow them up with Eightballs. Crates in corners on the left of the room reveal two Clips, a can of Tarydium Sludge and an Assault Vest. There are two ASMD Cores in corners on the right. When you've collected stuff, read the log books on the table at the back 2-4. That's all for this room, and it's revealed nothing of any use in terms of opening the doors, so go back outside - you can break the windows through to the previous room as a shortcut if you're feeling destructive. Back outside, look around. Raid the earth ledges around the pit for three Nali Healing Fruit, a box of 50 Bullets and barrels containing two Clips. Look down the pit; a short way down, you'll see a ledge with an illuminated tunnel leading into the rock adjoining it. The ledge is most safely accessed by walking down the loose sloping plank on that side of the pit. Climb down a stretch then fall the rest of the way. Once you are on the ledge, three Krall come out of tunnel at the back. Kill them. Follow the tunnel into a small watery cavern which has on its floor two Nali Healing Fruit and behind a rock 40 Tarydium Shards. A box of 50 Bullets on a taller rock can be accessed by jumping up via this smaller rock. Once you've raided the cavern for gear, go over to the part of the pool where a metal pole sticks out of the water. This pole marks a vertical shaft down beneath the surface; go for a swim. At the bottom, the shaft turns into a long horizontal cistern with three Devilfish (note two Clips on the right as it widens out); kill the fish then climb out at the other end of the tank into a small room with a lift shaft at the centre. Barrels round the outside of this room contain three Clips. Collect, then turn the handle at the side of the room to call the lift. It will come down with two Krall on it, so kill them as they jump off. The lift will have gone up again by the time they are dead, so call it again. This time, climb aboard via the steps on the other side of the room and ride the lift to the top. At the top, you will come out on a raised ledge with a view of the locked structure doors outside. There's a lever on this balcony, so press it and they open. Drop down to floor level and go through the open doors into the area beyond. You will be in an open area where two Krall jump down from viewing balconies; kill them. While you are doing so, the doors close behind you. Explore the area. Near the back left corner, behind a low wall, are two cans of 12 Eightballs. At the back, another pair of large double doors is locked. On the left, a wide corridor leads into the rock. Enter the wide corridor. Going round the first corner to the left, you will meet a Brute coming the other way. Kill it. Then, go to the end of the corridor and open the crates for two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards and two Clips. The corridor terminates in a lever; press it and go back outside, and you will find that the remaining double doors have opened. Go through the doors. A Brute has its back to you in the area beyond - kill it. Then, open barrels on the left for two Clips and crates on either side of the tower at the back to reveal a GES Biorifle and a can of Tarydium Sludge. Go through the door in the tower base and through to a small open-topped area with two Nali Healing Fruit flanking another door. Collect of the fruit then open the next door and kill the SkaarjWarrior that comes running from inside. Go inside yourself. The corridor beyond leads you into a flooded cellar room. You need to cross the water to the other side, so go for a swim, either ignoring or killing the two Krall who snipe from balconies on either side of this area. On the far side of the pool, climb out via the steps and shoot the barrel on a nearby ledge for a can of Tarydium Sludge. Climb the remaining steps and go through the door on the right to exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "Bridge Foreman Khan Vhranna: I've about had it with Grok Vhul'rath. He's such a pompous son-of-a-Bulrach. If he makes us fix the drawbridge one more time in the rain, I'm going to bust his face in." # "SHIPPING LOG: Dasa Pass Mountain Station : Grok Vhul'rath: we've decided to ditch using the Nali as slaves here. The word is they all believe their "savior" has come from the starts to kill us. We decided to execute them for refusing to work anyways." # "SHIPPING LOG: Dasa Pass Mountain Station : Grok Vhul'rath– This past week we've received over 45 cases of high tech equipment from the crashed human spacecraft ISV-KRAN. I've decided to store them in the cellars before we ship to the Warlord." # "Diary: Grok Vhul'rath: I ordered repairs to the Drawbridge again! This is getting really old–I'm sick of dealing with the Behemoths–they constantly break things and they're slobs like Aldarian Pigs. I'm anxious to get back to my homeworld." Kategoria:Kampania Unreal